Sitcom RP
Hiddenlich*The show starts in the living room of Beck's house *1:48Dudegi WCEither way there will be no explosions from them *1:48Beckitten27Beck: what to do today? *1:49Dudegi WC*the basement door opens* **a laundry basket is levitated up and the door shuts* *1:49Beckitten27Beck: ok? *1:49Hiddenlichhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySkafsRm9po *1:49Dudegi WC*it has clean laundry in it* *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *1:50HiddenlichPureegee chucks a computer down the stairs *1:51Beckitten27Beck: i'm not even going to ask *1:51Dudegi WC*Weegee walks down the stairs* **he hears the voice in his head* *???: Go and make yourself a sandwich you incompetent idiot *1:52HiddenlichHiddenlich trips over the laundry basket and falls down the stairshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeNa3YjG5eU *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *NaraMatryoshka has joined the chat. *1:53Dudegi WC*Hiddenlich floats in the void thing that replaced the basement's floor* *1:54HiddenlichHiddenlich: Uh... where am I? *NaraMatryoshka has left the chat. *1:54Beckitten27beck is just sitting and watching random stuff happen *1:55Dudegi WC*Hiddenlich gets levitated back up the stairs* *1:55HiddenlichHiddenlich: What the ****? *1:55Dudegi WC*he gets a pat by a red swirl thing and the door shuts behind him* *1:55Hiddenlich*The bread is sliding on the counter top *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *1:56Beckitten27Beck: ok, i'm bored now *1:57Dudegi WCWeegee: I should get Yushee and fry up some eggs *Weegee: This stupid bread is...stupid *1:57Hiddenlichhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySkafsRm9po *1:58Dudegi WC*Weegee goes up to the attic and drags Yushee down* **Yushee uses his tongue to grab Malleo and drags him down too* *1:58Hiddenlichhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Am_Ljw1SmU *1:59Dudegi WC??? *in all 3 of their heads* : How did you guys end up being so stupid.... *1:59HiddenlichHiddenlich: What do you know? Malleo is finally up! *1:59Beckitten27Beck: i have nothing to do *2:00Dudegi WC*there's a knock on the door* *2:00HiddenlichHiddenlich: Who goes there? *2:00Dudegi WC*it's the Mailman* *(one of you come up with what random character it is) *2:02HiddenlichHinderlich: MATEY! I NEED MY HINDERS BACK! **He sounds like Vector from Sonic Zombies *Hiddenlich opens the door *2:03Dudegi WCWeegee: And I need my egg. Cough it up Yushee! *2:03HiddenlichHiddenlich: No. *Hiddenlich slams the door *Hinderlich starts to bang on it constantly *2:04Dudegi WC*Hinderlich gets lifted from the ground slightly and thrown to the curb by an unknown force* *2:04Beckitten27Beck: um... what was that? *2:04ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: hello *2:04Beckitten27Beck: hi *2:05HiddenlichThe audience claps as Armageddon enters *2:05Dudegi WC*Weegee cracks Yushee's egg open* **it makes a small smoke explosion in his face* *2:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who took my hood? Holy crap, i've spent three hours and a half searching it! *2:05Hiddenlichhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeNa3YjG5eU *2:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon looks at the fourth wall Armageddon: Wait a second, am i supposed to be the stupid character? *2:06HiddenlichHiddenlich: No, the special effect was just delayed... *2:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Oh, okay. *2:07Dudegi WC*Weegee and Yushee get into a small fight* *2:07HiddenlichHiddenlich disintegrates, and is replaced by Lone Lich *2:07Beckitten27Beck: what in the world? *2:07Hiddenlich*Hiddenlich broke the fourth wall by speaking of the special effects *2:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Beck, did you see where my pet fly flied? *2:08Beckitten27Beck: no *2:08Dudegi WC(brb) *(Nobody go in the basement) *2:08ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ewwww *2:08Beckitten27(ok) *Beck: what? *2:09HiddenlichHinderlich pounds on the door *2:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Well, let the random instrumental song play while i go opening the door *2:09HiddenlichHinderlich: KANE! I WANT MY HINDERS BACK! *2:09ArmageddongeeITAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5ALPzS0QfQ&nohtml5=False *Here *Armageddon opens the door *Armageddon: WHAT DO YOU WANT WE'RE CHRISTIANS IN THIS HOME *2:09HiddenlichHinderlich: ... *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeNa3YjG5eU *2:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: jk i believe in the almighty chaotic beast *2:10HiddenlichLone Lich: Who are you? *2:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who, me? *2:10HiddenlichHinderlich: Where is Hiddenlich? **He was referring to Hinderlich *2:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: He got disintegrated for breaking the fourth wall *Armageddon sheds a little tear *2:10HiddenlichThe producer makes the death throat signal to Armageddon *2:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon stops talking *2:12HiddenlichHinderlich: Okay then... *Hinderlich runs away *2:12Beckitten27Beck: that was strange *2:12ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Yeah Beck, but will you do something else than just breathing and saying stuff? I mean, you don't even move! *2:12Beckitten27beck gets up *2:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Much better, sis! *2:13Hiddenlichhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Am_Ljw1SmU *2:13ArmageddongeeITA(Gotta go to the bathroom) *2:13Beckitten27ok *2:13HiddenlichLone Lich: Why am I always redirected from looking for my son? *Yakuza: You are always looking for your son, old man... *Lone Lich: Shut up fire breath! *Yakuza: Do you really want me to burn this house down? I don't think Beck would be very happy *2:18Beckitten27Beck: please don't burn my house *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *2:19ArmageddongeeITABack *2:19Beckitten27ok *2:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I am thinking about when i was a kid... i and my friends, Apocalypse, Ragnarok and the others.... well, people called us catastrophic children *2:20HiddenlichYakuza starts writing down their names *He underline the first part of their names **Underlines *2:20ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What are you writing, yellow face?! *2:20HiddenlichYakuza: Gee, I wonder why! (Shows Armageddon the list) *2:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...Uh... you're.... right. *2:21HiddenlichLone Lich: He's just being a smart *ss right now. *2:21Dudegi WCWhat'd I miss *2:22ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I'm just gonna eclipse myself in my secret room no one ever mentioned before, okay? *2:22Beckitten27Beck: ok then *2:22ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon moonwalks downstairs and falls trough the stairs *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *2:22Dudegi WC*meanwhile in the basement* *2:24ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon looks at /b/ on his laptop *2:24Hiddenlich*A ball is in the drainage pipe *2:24Dudegi WCI just lagged badly **a portal is being formed in the floor-void* *2:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon exits his room *Armageddon: I'll never go on 4chan again. *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *2:27Dudegi WC*Weegee and Yushee suddenly get dragged upstairs to the attic by some force* *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *2:28HiddenlichYakuza: Why not? Don't you like the communist logo? *2:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: WHO SAID COMMUNIST *Armageddon smashes a table *Armageddon: I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT, DIRTY LEFTIST *2:29HiddenlichYakuza puts on a fiery skull face *Yakuza: DON'T YOU LIKE THE COMMUNIST LOGO, DEAR MARXIST? *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *2:30ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I AM FOR THE RIGHT, BECAUSE I AM RIGHT! *2:30Dudegi WC*Yushee screams from the attic* *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *2:30Beckitten27Beck: why is there screaming? *2:31HiddenlichYakuza: Then why don't you prove your right by going to see what the commotion is about, Connie? *2:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who's torturing animals? *2:31Dudegi WC*Malleo is shaking in the corner of the living room* *2:32Beckitten27Beck: i don't know *2:32HiddenlichYakuza: Go see Connie. Your the RIGHT one. *2:32Beckitten27Beck: i'll go, since you two can't shut up *2:32Dudegi WCMalleo: D-Don't go up there.... *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *2:33Hiddenlich*Yakuza waits for a special effect, but it never activates *2:33Dudegi WCMalleo: IT'S TORTURE UP THERE *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *2:36Beckitten27Beck: someone has to go but i'm scared *2:36HiddenlichHiddenlich's Ashes: The special effects department is drunk **The producer isn't there, but the camera is still rolling *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *2:37HiddenlichYakuza: Are you scared Connie? **I know that Armageddon's away. *2:37Dudegi WC*Weegee falls from the attic door* *Weegee: O...Ouch *2:38Hiddenlich*He rolls down the stairs *2:38Beckitten27Beck: what's going on? *2:38Dudegi WCMalleo: Brother.... **Malleo crawls over to Weegee* *2:39HiddenlichYakuza: TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON BEFORE I SCORCH YOU INTO CHARRED CORPSES! **YOU TWO *2:40Dudegi WCMalleo: ...He's punishing them... *Malleo: Now leave us alone *2:40Beckitten27Beck: i don't understand *2:40Dudegi WC*Malleo carries Weegee upstairs* **but not into the attic* *2:40Beckitten27Beck: and that worries me *2:41HiddenlichYakuza: ANSWER ME! *Creates a fireball* *Yakuza follows them *2:41Beckitten27beck: please don't *Beck: i don't want this place getting burnt *2:42Dudegi WC*Malleo gets dragged into the attic by the force* *Malleo: ...N-NOOOO *2:42HiddenlichYakuza: ! *Yakuza enters the attic *He creates armor with fire *Yakuza: WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE? *2:43Beckitten27Beck: good luck not dying *2:43Dudegi WC*Yakuza sees Malleo and Yushee being twisted with some entity shadowed in the background* **literally, their bodies are getting twisted like ragdolls* *2:43HiddenlichYakuza: What the h*ll? *2:44Dudegi WC???: Are you ready to behave yet *???: Get this creature out of the attic if you are.... *2:45HiddenlichYakuza: I'M NOT LEAVING! *2:45Beckitten27beck is not in the attic *2:45HiddenlichYakuza throws fireballs at the entity *2:45Dudegi WC*he nullifies the fire* **Weegee suddenly comes up and grabs Yakuza from behind* **he has orange-red eyes for some reason* *2:46Hiddenlich*Weegee's arms start to burn from Yakuza's armor *2:47Dudegi WC*Weegee screams but can't seem to let go* **Weegee tries to fall down the attic door with Yakuza* *2:48HiddenlichYakuza: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU B*ST*RD! **? *2:48Dudegi WCMalleo: I'm sorry about this.... **Malleo slams into Yakuza* *2:49Hiddenlich*Yakuza and Weegee fall down through the attic door (If they are in front of it) *2:50Dudegi WC*Weegee lets go of Yakuza and gets sucked back into the attic* *???: CLOSE THE DOOR YOU MORONS *2:50HiddenlichYakuza: RRRR!!! *Yakuza throws fireball through the attic door **Fireballs *2:51Dudegi WC*the fireballs force the 3 to back away from the door* *2:52HiddenlichYakuza: LICH WHERE ARE YOU? *Yakuza: PERFORM AN EXORCISM OR SOMETHING? *2:52ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon comes back *2:52Hiddenlich*! *2:52ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What happened while i was in the bathroom? *2:52Dudegi WC???: THIS IS RIDICULOUS *2:53HiddenlichYakuza: Oh look! Connie is back *2:53Dudegi WC*??? makes the door slam shut* *2:53Beckitten27i have to go *2:53Dudegi WC *2:53Hiddenlich *Beckitten27 has left the chat. *2:54ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Why are you callin' me connie? *2:54Dudegi WC???: YOU THREE, YOU'RE DISAPPOINTING ME SO MUCH *2:54HiddenlichYakuza: Connie, you missed the excitement of the Republican debate that's happening in the attic! *2:54Dudegi WC*??? twists them more* *2:55ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: OMGOMG *He runs on the attic *2:55Hiddenlich*Armageddon sees Weegee, Malleo, and Yushee being twisted by the shadowy entity *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *2:56Dudegi WC???: I'VE TAUGHT YOU FUSION *???: I'VE TAUGHT YOU ALL YOUR FORMS *???: AND YOU'RE DALLYING IN A HOUSE AND GETTING HALF-BEAT BY FIRE MAN DOWN THERE **??? twists them into a ball momentarily and slams them against the wall* *2:57HiddenlichYakuza: So exciting right! *2:57ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ....Who's that idiot? *2:58Dudegi WC???: NOW ARE YOU GONNA GET UP AND DO SOMETH- *2:58HiddenlichYakuza: I think it is Pazuza **Pazuzu *2:58Dudegi WC*A giant roar from the basement occurs and the house shakes* *2:59HiddenlichYakuza reenters the attic *Yakuza: HEY PAZUZU! *2:59Dudegi WC*??? is hit against the wall by red swirls appearing* **apparently Giygas was trying to sleep* *2:59HiddenlichYazuza: Uh oh... *2:59ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I THINK THIS ISN'T A REPUBLICAN DEBATE, BUDDY *3:00Dudegi WC*Weegee, Malleo and Yushee are forced out of the attic and into the living room* *3:00HiddenlichYazuza: It is as intense as one *3:00Dudegi WC*they get thrown into the couch* *3:00HiddenlichYakuza creates a fire sword *3:00Dudegi WC*the red swirls try to shoo everyone else from the attic* *3:00HiddenlichYakuza: THE POWER OF ISHKABA COMPELS YOU! *3:01Dudegi WC???: WHO DARES ATTA- **??? is smashed against the wall some more* *3:02HiddenlichYakuza charges at ??? *3:02Dudegi WC???: Very well then **??? phases through the floor* *3:02ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon takes out a banana *Armageddon: If he returns i'll fight back! *3:03Dudegi WC*??? phases into the basement* *3:03HiddenlichYakuza smacks into the wall **The house catches on fire *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *3:04Dudegi WCMalleo: And the house indestructible to his power catches on fire.... *Malleo: Brilliant **??? and giygas are fighting in the basement cuz angry stuff* *3:05Hiddenlich*Omnigul appears in the basement *Omnigul: RAHHHHHHHH!!! *3:06Dudegi WC*Omnigul sees two entities floating in place and trying to hit each other with force shots* *3:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who's all this people.. *3:06Dudegi WCWeegee: I'm afraid of what he'll do to us when he gets back... *Weegee: Maybe we should help him so he'll go easy on us.... *3:06HiddenlichOmnigul divides into two green versions of herself *3:07Dudegi WCMalleo: ...Yeah, let's do that... **Weegee, Malleo and Yushee enter the basement* *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *3:12Dudegi WC** *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *3:13ArmageddongeeITA *3:14Dudegi WC*the crew comes back from lunch break* *3:16Hiddenlich*The house is burnt down, and covers the basement *3:16Dudegi WC*the director is shocked* *3:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ....Who left the gas turned on? *3:17HiddenlichYakuza is back in his normal form *Yakuza: BOB! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR PHONE PLUGGED INTO THE WALL? *3:18Dudegi WC*Giygas forces everyone up and out of the basement* **Giygas starts trying to reform the house* *3:18HiddenlichYakuza: *3:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: what the.... gyigas? *User909 has joined the chat. *3:19Dudegi WC*he lives in the basement guys *3:19HiddenlichSummary: A sitcom was being filmed, but things got out of hand * *3:19User909 *3:20Dudegi WC*??? and his 3 minions (the ones he tortured) try to attack giygas* **??? looks like a floating head at this point* *3:22HiddenlichSet Worker: *To the director* Was this even in the script? *3:23Dudegi WCDirector: Well I know for a fact THE HOUSE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BURN DOWN *Director: EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT *3:23User909The firemen stop extinguishing the fire *3:24Hiddenlich*Smoke leaks into the basement *3:24Dudegi WCDirector: Ok now *Director: Firemen, continue putting out the fire *3:24User909The firemen continue their job *3:25Dudegi WCDirector: Giant swirly death thing, try to rebuild the house like you were.... *3:25User909The fire refuses to be extinguished and punches the firemen *3:25Dudegi WCDirector: Giant Weegee Head...just don't pop out again, please *Director: FIRE DON'T GET ME STARTED *3:25User909Fire: He started it! *3:25Dudegi WCDirector: I'LL HAVE YOUR PARTS CUT OUT ENTIRELY *3:25User909Fire: Awww! *The fire extinguishes *3:26Dudegi WCDirector: Cooking without fire would look weird though, but whatever *3:26Hiddenlich*The house parts form a middle finger when Giygas tries to recreate it *3:26Dudegi WC*Giygas gets angry with the house* *ArmageddongeeITA has left the chat. *3:26Dudegi WC*Giygas grabs someone else's house* *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *3:28Finn168719Hello *3:28User909hi finny buddy *3:28Hiddenlich **Meanwhile, in space *3:29Dudegi WC*spaceship earth flies through the galaxy* **jk but that'd be an interesting RP* *3:29Finn168719I thinking of making a page about a Serial Killer in Finnittania, based on Jack the Ripper *3:29User909This plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKm926TAOQs *3:29HiddenlichCommand: Astronaut 503 you are clear to enter Comm. Station Delta *3:31Finn168719Or I shall make a page about a Weegee-Pureegist Terrorist Organization *3:31HiddenlichComm. Station Beta: COMMAND! WE NEED A TRANS- **The Alpha, Beta, Zeta, and Omega Comm. Stations are knocked offline **Part of the planet starts to experience a great increase in heat *3:33Dudegi WC*because the scientists are forming a STAR* **A star shape in the ground made from trees* *3:34HiddenlichFire starts to consume fauna, flora, and man-made structures *3:34Dudegi WCComm. Station Iota: WHAT IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE *3:35HiddenlichCommand: All comm. stations! Brace for impact! **This phenomena is occurring: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hirricayns *3:37Dudegi WC*back on the ground* *Director: Why is it getting so hot suddenly *3:37HiddenlichYakuza: Don't look at me *The ceiling starts to drip **The liquid hitting the floor is the metal from the roof *3:38Dudegi WC*giygas tries to shield from the heat* *TheEnderGamer has joined the chat. *User909 has left the chat. *3:40HiddenlichYakuza: What's condensing? *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *3:40Hiddenlich*The room starts to fog up *3:40WaluigiofthegodsHey. *3:40TheEnderGamertacosss *3:41WaluigiofthegodsZim is an alien, i'm gonna prove it... *3:41Hiddenlich*Water from the water fountain is being vaporized as soon as it leaves the dispenser *3:41WaluigiofthegodsWhat's this roleplay about? *3:41Hiddenlich*The roof starts to cave in on itself *It was about a sitcom, but then it evolved into a space phenomena *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *3:42WaluigiofthegodsOk... *3:42Dudegi WC*Weegee, Malleo and Yushee try to hold the roof up* *3:42TheEnderGamerey *3:42HiddenlichThey realize that the roof is liquifying *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *3:44Finn168719Here goes the Finn Simulator 2 and Jarrettstein 3D crossover pic *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *3:45HiddenlichYakuza: Now it's starting to feel warm for me *Many of the set workers are dehydrated by the heat *User909 has joined the chat. *3:46Dudegi WC*Malleo fire flowers himself to become more resilient to the heat* *3:46User909hi matthew buddy *3:46WaluigiofthegodsHey. *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *3:49HiddenlichYakuza creates fire armor again **Smoke consumes the sky above *Parts that aren't covered are orange or red *Finn168719 has left the chat. *3:52HiddenlichYakuza: WHY ARE YOU GUYS MOPING AROUND? *Yakuza: THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD! IF YOUR NOT A FIRE ELEMENTAL LIKE ME, YOU WILL PERISH QUICKLY! *3:52Dudegi WC*Weegee and Yushee are stuck in the liquid* *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *MamaLuigi22 has joined the chat. *MamaLuigi22 has left the chat. *3:56HiddenlichYakuza: ALRIGHT! I'M GOING! *3:56Dudegi WC(I'd say this RP kind of fell flat at this point) *3:56HiddenlichYakuza melts a hole through the wall and exits the building Category:Finished Roleplays